


that's perfect, sunshine

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sakaar (Marvel), Teasing, Threesome, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Ren prompted Fandral/Grandmaster/Loki. Who am I, a mere mortal, to refuse?





	that's perfect, sunshine

“Aw, that’s… That’s it. That’s just, uh, that’s perfect, sunshine,” the Grandmaster murmurs, and Fandral lets a gasping hiss of sound as he feels the Grandmaster’s twin shafts slide into Loki’s open cunny, spearing Loki even  _further_  open: it serves to make Loki shift back onto his lover’s cock, his head tipping back, and despite himself, Fandral laughs.

The Grandmaster is… Strange. Strange, and dangerous, and just plain  _odd_ , but he and Fandral see eye to eye on some things. Ordinarily, Fandral wouldn’t mind sharing - and Loki wouldn’t mind being shared - but this is… Different. They have to be careful, on Sakaar, have to take care of the line between control and play, have to make it clear who they  _each_  belong to…

Loki is letting out desperate little gasps as the Grandmaster’s hips come flush against his own, and Fandral has  _seen_  the Grandmaster’s cock - it splits into two shafts, with two heads tinged  _blue_ , and he doesn’t envy Loki right now, with Fandral behind him and those alien lengths before him.

(”What do you mean,  _make the best of it?”_ Fandral had demanded as they had come to the shores of the muddy sea, wiping filth from his hair. Loki had shrugged his shoulders.

“We’ve crashed now,” he says mildly. “Might as well take it as a holiday. Such is destiny.”

“This isn’t destiny! This is a planet made of  _garbage_.” And then had come the horde, surrounding them on every side - dozens of hungry little men with weapons in their hands. Fandral had pressed his lips together.

“Say  _nothing_ ,” Loki had said, archly. Fandral had rolled his eyes, and the two of them had stepped into the fray.)

“ _Move_.”

“Ah ah, kitten,” the Grandmaster scolds him softly, patting Loki on the lips. He jolts in each of their laps, the flesh sensitive, and Fandral lays a soothing hand on the other man’s hip. “No, ah, no giving Daddy orders, huh? Just take what you’re given. And  _you_ …” The Grandmaster leans in over Loki’s shoulder, and he grabs Fandral by the hair, pulling him into such a bruising kiss that Fandral  _groans_  into his mouth. Between them, impaled and  _full_ , Loki lets out a desperate, gasping groan, and the Grandmaster pulls back slightly.

His eyes are like molten gold, shining with beauty, and he whispers against Fandral’s mouth, “Mmm, quick– ha, quick game plan, cutie. We, uh… We rail him ‘til he cries.”

“That’s not a plan,” Fandral points out. “T’is really more of an intention.”

“Just  _do_  it,” Loki hisses, and as one, Fandral smacks his backside while the Grandmaster grabs at his jaw. That’s– Perhaps a little unsettling, how comfortably in  _sync_  Fandral and the Grandmaster have become, where Loki is concerned, but…

Loki loves it. Why shouldn’t they?

Fandral lifts Loki by the hips, slowly dragging him up, and then he releases him: Loki sinks down tight and  _cool_  about them, and the Grandmaster laughs against Loki’s mouth, splaying one hand on his neck.

“Very good,” he murmurs. “Do that, aha– Do that again, Fan-Fan.”

“Gladly, Grandmaster,” Fandral purrs, ignoring the  _ridiculous_  nickname, and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow DashingFrost shippers, I've now set up a [Fuck Yeah DashingFrost Tumblr](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com), and I'm running a [DashingFrost week](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018) at the end of the month! Check it out! <3
> 
> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
